Unseelie Court
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: A strange letter floated by a stream and who but Raimundo pedrosso discover's it? Rai must ravel to the Unseelie court to save a pixie named Jack Spicer and hopefully save the whole of the Unseelie court but is it possible to like two people at once?


**Warning this is Boy on boy love don't like dont read and I'm not a fairy-seelie or inseelie expert so my information might be wrong at times. Jack/Chase/Rai enjoy.**

* * *

There was plenty of rumors about a forest outside of the Xiolin temple. Raimundo had an inkling there was another reason he was drawn to the forest. there was plenty of signs and people telling him that the forest was bewitched but raimundo didn't see the harm. Idiot, he should of known those little bugs were too big for average forest life, and bugs like that don't glow or wear clothes made of leaves and flowers and play harps or sing. Well he couldn't tell anyone could he? A 17 year old hormonal teenager raving and ranting about blinking faeries and trolls living in the forest? He'd be in a straitjacket before he could say 'Just kidding," but over the months when he first moved away from Brazil he visited the forest finding it peaceful away from home. But he should of 'known' it wasn't natural to be lead here no matter, Seelie or unseelie faeries were known to spirit away children, Raimundo was a minor so that counted. But maybe he wanted to be taken away... He was fed up with his family especially a dis functional one like his.

It was like any other ordinary day Rai walked past the Xiolin temple towards his forest the monks gave him odd looks but he ignored them, Rai went towards his familiar stream and sat on his families boulder watching the river trickle by, He closed his eyes and leaned back crossing his arms above his head sighing happily, but behind him, Camouflaged between the trees and because of there green skin and fiery red hair the pixies of the Seelie court watched him  
"The boy looks interesting," one said sounding more like a hiss than a compliment "He's always here...does he have a family?" Another asked holding the bow and arrow slightly seeing no threat from the stranger "Not one that cares enough to let him out here,"

"Oh can we take him?" One asked in excitement,  
"Yes lets take the boy,"  
"He'll like the seelie king, yes..."

But a clink of a bottle clattering towards a water bed startleed them all Rai shot up surprised and saw the bottle containg a parchment inside "What have we got here?" He wondered aloud and the pixies swooned at his accent sighing happily, Raimundo picked up the bottle which was tyed by twine and sticks bent as if they grew around the bottle they still had leaves growing out of it.  
When he untied it and uncorked the bottle he didn't see but the pixies saw a dark aura explode from the bottle and rippled around him before fading, They hissed posing their arrows "Heylin magic?" One questioned aiming her weapon at the bottle. "What on earth is an Unseelie object doing way out here?" The unseelie court was further down west what was the meaning of this was on the pixies minds. Raimundo was unaware of the mental conflict behind him but unscrolled the parchment and eyes wide as he read it.

It was a cry for help.

The pixies left to notify the Seelie court as Raimundo unscrolled the parchment further. And realized it was a letter explaining the situation,

_Dear Reader,_  
_I haven't got much time but to tell you faeries are real. I do not lie for I am part of the fea. Our court has been under siege by a tyrant of Hannibal Roy bean, he along with his mistress Wuya have taken over the court by tricking the real king Chase Young._

Rai frowned "Is this even real?" He wondered but kept reading

_Chase young is the rightful heir to the unseelie court please reader, Find the seelie court and request for help! Tell them Spicer has come requested an audience from the Seelie king make haste I don't want my king to suffer_  
_J. Spicer._

Rai frowned this looked pretty serious but even if he could how could he find the seelie court? Even if he tried? But as he read on the rest of the scroll looked like journals showing information of fearies who to trust and who to be wary of it even showed some tips and tricks such as wear iron, hold salt and drop it at a feas feet they will stop what they are doing just to count every last grain of salt.

Precautions Rai found himself writing this down but once that was over on the back there was more. Rai found himself reading the letters over and over and realized the way it was written made him want to read more, Spicer was writing (to whoever would read it) all about his court. Spicer described it the best he could and Rai knew this wasn't made up, at least he hoped it wasn't.

_How beautiful the underground cavern was as bright as day with fountains a small rivers and streams littered around in refreshing pools around the throne like the roman baths._  
_A descending white staircase leading to the kings throne how the marble shone so bright it looked like glass how the fea loved to dance and play musicians, it sounded magical...But after Hannibal took over the music turned dull, the marble and architecture lost its brilliance and the fountains turned to lava. Hannibal, Spicer described was a pompous windbag-_

Raimundo laughed allowed at that, the laugh echoed around the forest but he didn't notice the slight scuffle in the bushes, he continued reading,

_Hannibal looked like the wrong end of a donkey but it appears if any guests are polite and entertaining he doesn't kill them right away. It turns out Chase was an ex-seelie court faerie and he couldn't join the court unless he swore his loyalty to Queen Wuya but Chase didn't trust her so instead he challanged her and took over Wuya's throne. but Chase still kept his honor and Wuya used that to her advantage and asked help from the goblin king Hannibal who was dis-honorable and cheated and took the throne for himself with Wuya as his consort._

Rai whistled that was alot of info on one letter...he wondered how Spicer did it.

Days later Rai kept reading over the letter half to prepare he read in the forest as he felt safer there than any where else but for some reason over the days he felt a prickling sensation as if he was being watched. But on the other hand he realized he developed a crush on Spicer, sure this sounded like a catfish drama gone wrong but still Rai felt butterflies as he read the letters creating Spicers words. He saw in the letters he was witty and kinda stupid at times but really intelligent especially when he talks of his home before it came into ruin. But when Spicer wrote about Chase he described his love with so much passion Raimundo could hear Spicers voice speak the words to him.

He said Chase was a prideful warrior and how protective he was to a fault when it came to things he loved how he could crush a man beyond recognition to then touch Spicer gently as if he were made of glass, he spoke of the detail of his piercing gold eyes, his vanity like how his hair has to be perfect. long and black with a green tinge to it that made it look memorizing. How his muscles were hidden under armor and every perfect fact or flaw Spicer described Chase so wonderfully Rai held a perfect image in his mind but he couldn't help but feel envious of how Spicer spoke of him but was a bit weary when told Chase could shift into a dragon. Soon Rai was preparing himself for the journey ahead wondering if seeking the seelie court on his own…Would he be spirited away?  
Rai may never come back home.

"Aha move it!" Raimundos little brother came crashing in and collided with him Rai cried out and fell back "Wha-Hey!" He yelled irritated, the youngest looked terrified "I-I'm s-so sorry Rai I didn't-" Rai scowled until he realized this was his last day with his family,  
He ruffled his hair and the youngest flinched before looking up confused "It's cool, just watch where your going this time," Rai quickly walked to his room and grabbed his luminous green and black bag. he started picking things up he thought he needed.  
A tube of salt iron in his pocket that he picked up from a local around here, Some food and water (who knew how long it would take him) his phone but called his company to re assign a new number so his family couldn't track him, his favorite clothes. And his teddy bear, he couldn't sleep without him.

"Raimundo!" His mother called up and Rai flinched "Get your ass down here!" He sighed before turning trudging down the stairs where his mum sat at a large table filled with all his brothers and sisters who were making more of a mess than eating. Rai saw his plate untouched and sat down and started eating, it was cold and tasted awful but it was food. "Where have you been all day?" His mother suddenly asked Rai frowned "School, where else?" His mother raised an eyebrow her green eyes narrowed and her brown hair looked ragged she looked exhausted from her double shifts "The school called, you haven't been in three weeks." Rai stopped eating, busted.

"Raimujdo your grounded," She said and Rai knew when she grounded one of the kids she found a way to make sure they don't leave. Rai gritted his teeth but sighed, today was his last day he didn't need this Once everyone was finished and left Rai lingered behind then sighed before picking up all the plates his mother who was rubbing her head from an oncoming migraine and looked up in surprise seeing Rai pick up the plates "I can do it," she stood up quickly Rai shook his head "nah I got it," She smirked "I'm not going to un-ground you if that's what your after," Rai shook his head "I'm not that low," and he walked to the kitchen placing the dishes in "I'll do it," his mother said and Rai rolled his eyes as she wanted to do everything, control freak. Rai kissed her on the cheek "Good night." And he walked away before he saw the bewildered look she was giving him.

Just as it turned midnight, Rai grabbed his back-pack and hefted it out the window he left the bottle and letter behind no point in taking it. And Rai jumped out the window landing on his feet and stood up before hefting his bag on and he ran. Rai went to the forest and got his bearings from there and followed the stream "I think I'm going the right way…" Spicer didn't really say where the seelie court_ was_ did he...?

"Whats a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" Okay he'd had to admit. he got lost and to make it worse two strangers were chatting him up. Perfect,  
One of them had long silvery hair flowing behind him like water his blue eye's piercing green, Rai blinked dumbly "I...I-For a walk..." he mumbled unable to look away "Well why don't you come to a party with us?" His twin brother said, they were both tall and intimidating and Rai couldn't take his eyes away from them he shied away a little, which was weird because he never acted like a damsel in distress before until he saw the pointy elf-like ears and realization dawned on him, if he could Rai would've glared,

_Bloody Elves._

"I- uh...what was the question?" he asked and the twins laughed and the blue eyed wonder hooked his arm around his waist, "The party, you coming?" Rai blinked but was already following them "I uh...sure..." Raimundo mumbled following blindly after them, they both grinned "I'm Elros." the blonde said "And I'm Finwe." Rai blinked slowly while holding onto Elros's arm  
Strange names he vaguely thought "I'm Rai." He said smiling without his permission "So, Shall we?" Elros asked  
_No_  
"Yeah," and he followed them and for a drastic second he doubted he would return...

Rai didn't recognize where he was until he saw a graveyard his eyes widened Elros felt him tense and stroked his back soothingly "What? afraid of the dark, cutie?"  
"You know the dead know how to party."  
"Micheal Jackson proved that," Rai found himself laughing and they walked further in towards a mosuliam they stopped and Finwe opened the door "After you." Rai and Elros walked in Rai froze seeing a tomb, he flinched when it broke it two and opened up to reveal a tunnel leading underground where the walls looked rusty and littered with cobwebs Finwe kept walking and Rai followed gulping as he got closer. The trio walked down the steps and Rai noticed the twins appearance's changed before his very eyes. Their ears extended, their eyes sharper and and their clothes changed from modern jeans and hoodie's into leaves and vines Rai watched mystified and then heard muffled music, was that a violin?

Laughs echoed around him and the music sounded so fast It sounded fun and Rai found himself getting excited "Are you afraid, cutie?" Finwe asked Rai glared "m'course not!" and he strutted forward losing himself, ignoring there shocked faces.  
But when he turned a corner he froze eyes wide at the sight. They were underground as if someone dug a huge hole out the dirt, vines and roots twisted and curled around tables weeds and roots growing hazardously, the tables and pillars looked cracked some where broken. There was broken plates knocked over goblets cups and food splattered everywhere, Rai thought his home was bad, and all of a sudden the dreamy haze faded and obnoxious laughter and shrills filled the air destroying the fantasy before him. Rai saw Faires and Ogres having a fued some punching drunkenly while others were swift and fast. But his eyes widened at the screams...

He noticed a little girl troll running away she looked pretty young but suddenly an ogre grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back she screamed falling backwards, the Ogres ripped of her clothes, and grabbed her by the legs and picked her up and placed the tiny girl over the ogre's pride and joy, Rai's eyes widened he didn't want to see but, the ogre was so big no way could she fit she screamed in terror at the size "It's impossible- It won't fit-" Rai's flinched and looked away covering his mouth.

Rai heard her screams and he chocked back a gasp, he couldn't stay here but when he turned he saw others in the same positions  
"No! Don't it's too big!"  
"Ow, stop stop it stop it!" Both boys and girls being assaulted by other ogres and trolls "Ah~ So good, I love it more more!" Some cried out too deranged  
"I can't take any more," Rai took a step back "Come on Cutie," Finwe patted his back pushing him forward.  
He side stepped plates and goblets and stopped when two elves fought each over and nearly hit him he ducked but Elros shoved them off with a kick "Watch it!" Rai flinched "W-where are we going?" he asked Finwe smirked his face leering as his fangs glinted from the flames of the messed up ball room  
"To King Hannibal of course. The unseelie Goblin King." Rai paled and he felt a ringing in his ears and it felt harder to breathe.  
_H-Hanibal!?_

The trio walked further to the back his eyes widened when he saw a dark throne and a small plump man with red skin and yellow eyes looking at him, Rai didn't like the way this phony king looked at him it disgusted him, "Whats a human doing here?" Hannibal asked leaning back and Rai frowned the throne looked too big for him, Rai stuttered "P-Pleasure to meet you," and he bowed he remembered in the letter's how Spicer said that even though Hannibal was crude and disgusting he still held a interest for one's who are polite and wouldn't kill them...Right away that is.  
Hannibal smiled amused "He's interesting, Where did you find him Finwe?" He asked The elf grinned while biting savagely into some meat "Wandering around the forest outside of the Xiolin temple." Hannibal's eyes widened "Your Xiolin?" Rai turned confused "Huh?"

"Xiolin, The other side of the forest where the Seelie Court resides." Rai's eyes widened that voice?  
And other side of the forest? He was going the wrong freakin way!?  
He sighed at his own stupidity but turned to see a small Fea, his skin pearly white it seemed to glow and he had crimson colored hair and eyes, but he had some tribal tattoo on his face two lines under his eye's but one was streaked in a hook. He looked at Rai but then moved away shyly Hannibal scowled "You rotten Pixie-How dare you speak out of turn!" Rai stepped in front of him "It's not his fault-" Another scream pierced the hall the troll that was getting raped looked mad. Her eye's rolling into her head and smiling insanely she giggled when the ogre impaled its organ into her she screamed again in ecstasy. But seeing the blood Rai shuddered, Hannibal saw and smirked "Enjoying the show?"

Rai didn't realize he was staring. he turned quickly "n-no...I uh-" Hannibal leaned back with a smirk. Suddenly a woman appeared a vixen it seems, she had crimson red hair and green eyes, Rai saw the three together and just realized _that's a lot of red_ her hair was long and her dress erupted into green flames that matched her eyes and dark skin. and instantly Rai knew who she was, that was Wuya. Jack Spicer's mentor and Hannibal's consort, She kneeled beside Hannibal's throne "Who's your friend?" she asked looking coyly at Rai, he shivered as her green eyes pierced his own Rai had to look away.

Even Hannibal looked fake shocked "oh I didn't get your name?" Rai went tense. Something told him names were important to the Fea did that mean his own? or there's? he didn't know. "uh Rai...Rai Spicer." Yep he lied and that sounded so lame, that was fantastic...but the fea behind him tensed "Spicer?" Hannibal said surprised, before he burst out laughing "Ha! he has the same last name as you Jack!" Rai tensed and turned to look at the albino fea in shock.

J. Spicer "Jack...?" Rai asked staring at the fea in disbelief, he was the one who wrote the letter? "Well how about you try doing what that little girl was doing?" Hannibal asked watching Rai closley turned eyes wide "What!?" He gaped Hannibal grinned reavealing all his crooked yellow teeth and Rai shuddered.  
"With Spicer, since you're both so well acquainted," Rai swore he heard a choked gasp in the crowd he turned and saw golden eyes staring into his own with slited pupils, Rai saw the man was seething he had long dark hair and wore armour and Rai frowned at how this fea fitted Chase young's description so well...oh...his reaction made sense.

Jealousy washed over Rai and he looked at Jack who looked worried Rai smirked lust evident in his eyes he went closer and stroked the side of Jacks face and Jack flinched and Rai instantly wanted to touch him more, make moan and scream _his_ name not Chase's he lucked his lips leaning closer his lips a breath away from Jack's  
Rai's eyes flickered to Chase's and the old dragon looked fit to do murder Rai smirked completely taunting him but revenge over with he turned back to Hannibal "No." he turned and everything stopped Hannibal's twisted smile faded and Wuya looked shocked and the violinists stopped he felt like the whole Court was looking at him. He winced "Okay...I came here Hannibal to challenge you." Hannibal blinked before laughing "You? challenge me!? you can't fight me boy!" Rai nodded "T-true But I'm not going to fight you, Chase Young will." The whole court gasped Hannibal stood up enraged. "How do you know his name-"

"Chase will fight you. And if he win's all the kingdom, the court and the people in it will belong to him and you will be sent to banishment." Chase stared what was that boy thinking?  
"Alright then," Hannibal beckoned him over with his bony finger Rai gulped but walked towards the phony king, Hannibal grabbed his hoodie and pulled him forward "But if I win I can have my way with you, I'll beat you bare and broken where you'll wish for death and I'll..." suddenly the throne room faded

_Rai was tied up strangers or trolls around him pushing here fat cocks inside if hin and Rai screamed in wanton as they violated and messed up his insides "More...more-Fuck me harder right there right ther- Yes! Yes!" he screamed back arching as he climaxed..._  
_It faded and changed "Ah...Hah.. Ngh I-I can't... Make me cum I cant take it" he was tied up being spanked by Hannibal his ass buzzing from the vibrater and he couldn't realease becuase of the the cock ring..._  
_"Harder bean- Right there" Rai was on his hands and knees his ass being penetrated over and over, It didn't hurt anymore..._  
_"Feels so good...I'm still coming..." Rai was riding Hannibals cock mouth drooling "Feels so good!"_  
_In very position Rai was being abused, whips , cock rings his body was littered in burns and scars from the ropes..._

_An Ogre was fucking him hard Rai was dazed only half concious but still in pure bliss as he rolled his hips with the Ogre, even a cock was shoved down his throat and Rai gagged but he moaned at the cocks half the size him thrusting into him so fast his stomach was huge by how much cum was ejaculated into him._

It vanished again and he was standing in front of Hannibal face to face in the unseelie court with everybody watching, Rai was pale breathing raggedly as he realized none of that was real, he took a step back unsteady nearly falling over panting trying to breath "Got it?" The bean asked and Rai nodded gulping he turned to see Jack watching worriedly Rai pulled a face Why would he care?

Chase walked over and grabbed his shoulder "What you did was Naive and foolish," Rai shyed away wincing still shaking from the illusion he saw,  
maybe Chase is still mad with him about flirting with his boyfriend, Chase looked at him thoughtfully "How did you know our names Raimundo?" Rai scratched his head "I uh got your letter." Chase's eyes widened and Jack's head popped up out of no where "Oh my god! Really!" Rai nearly jumped out his skin Jack was beaming at him but then he turned and punched Chase in the arm "See! I told you it would work Mr Doubtless." He grinned and Chase rolled his eyes but he saw Rai blushing furiously when Jack grabbed his hand and started speaking in a fast paced that was nearly unintelligible. Chase's eyes flashed again when he remembered the dominating look Rai was sending his Jack before...

But he didn't have time to dwell on that, he poked Rai's forehead "Don't let your guard down Raimundo," Rai frowned "wha?" then froze seeing Hannibal standing up even though fat looked a little intimidating espicially with those weapons... "Uh are you going to be okay?" he asked now unsure about this "Don't worry, I won't let him lay a hand on you," Rai blinked dumbly but Chase walked forward unsheathing his own sword. The court was cheering for a show of there life time.  
Jack pulled Rai out the way to sit down "wow this is like one of those olden day jousting to win over the fair maiden," Jack turned to Rai who gawked "Who's a fair maiden!?" Jack just snickered "Anyway I know this wasn't any of your business and you didn't have to come and help, but thank you. And for helping the unseelie court too!" he laughed Rai blushed he found he liked Jack's laugh but the fea stopped in confusion "Why isn't the seelie court here, too?" He asked, Rai flushed lookng away in embarrassment "I-uh got...lost…" he said sheepishly, Jack stared before laughing again and Rai felt worse tensing up Jack patted his back "don't sweat it, I would've done the same thing." Rai smiled but it faded when he felt sudden butterflies in his stomach and Rai took a breath maybe he should tell Jack now, in case something bad happened but before he could...

Jack turned and admiration and pride and something else was looking at someone else "Isn't he just cool?" Jack asked and Rai turned to see Chase draw his sword and Hannibal with a sly grin draw out his own and they both circled each over all the fea rooting for Hannibal,

Rai felt shattered how could he forget?

Jack was with Chase and Rai scowled at himself for even thinking that...Rai shook his head and turned his attention back to the fight. Hannibal was the first to lung and Chase easily dodged while swiping at his armour where it fell to the floor with a clank Chase kicked it and the metal shot forward striking Hannibal in the face Rai bit his lips harshly to stop himself from laughing, but Jack was in hysterics letting Hannibal know it. He scowled stepping forward cutting at Chase who dodged and the both parred but Rai saw that they were both evenly matched.

Hannibal lunged forward suddenly slicing at Chase's hair everyone froze, Hannibal gaped eyes wide he missed his target but cut something much worse.

"Oh shit." Rai didn't know Chase personally but Jack wrote a lot about him in his letter and Chase loved his appearance more than any sane person, one hair width wrong he would be foaming at the mouth to have a chunk sliced of well...  
Chase was still. Too still…but a slight shaking in his shoulders showed he was pissed, "Oh he's in for it," Jack grinned evilly biting his lip waiting for the outcome.  
Rai felt a small (very small) sense of pity for Hannibal but the bigger half was just as excited as Jack was.

Chase tossed his sword to the side and when he took one step forward his foot changed skin ripped away revealing scales and it moved all the way like a wave all over his body. Rai saw before his very eyes Chase turned into a grotesque Dragon.

Even Hannibal paled "C-Chase, come on that's cheating-" he didn't get a word out as a clawed hand wrapped around his head and squeezed, Rai flinched shutting his eyes and looked away.  
"Oh~ Awsome!" Jack cried in fanboy glee Rai turned frowning with a _what is wrong with you!?_ look but peeked an eye open to see half of Hannibals body slump and collapse onto the floor, he shivered when the blood splattered like a dropped cake.

Everyone stared in stunned silence Chase turned to glare at the fea that didn't belong there, they cowered and ran and the unseelie fea fell to their knees in exhaustion "oh Chase! I was on your side all along." Wuya cried running to him Rai and Jack both pulled a disgusted face, "Whore," Jack spat with envy as Wuya had her disgusting claws all over Chases body.

But Rai had to admit if wuya was with Chase he could have Jack but even so… Wuya (from the letters) was too bi-polar and tacky Chase deserved better than that, He glanced at Jack and hated to admit it...Chase turned to Wuya reverting back to his normal form, "Since Bean has been killed he can't carry out his punishment," he pointed a finger at Wuya "You will take his place," Wuya gaped nervously "h-his place in what?"

"Banishment." Wuya screeched the flames cackling behind her "H-how dare you Chase! you need me!" she cawed and Rai winced "owch! Dammit Woman, I didn't ask to be deaf" Rai winced rubbing his poor ears Jack snickered but she heard "You rotten little ingrate." she growled lunging for him, Rai back pedaled scrambling away from the Witch but Chase grabbed her back "Leave." and instantly Wuya growled but she plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned happily "Of course Chase," but when she turned back to the boys her face changed and it was freaking scary. Her eyes went wide and white extended to reveal fangs even Jack flinched "Holy mother of-" but her face changed back to normal but both boys still screamed,

"Change it back-Change it back!" Rai cried Jack screamed along with him "Ah it's more ugly than before!" and they both snickered before laughing "why you little brats! I'll kill you Raimundo Pedrosso I swear it," Rai's smile faded and Wuya was forcefully escorted out by Diol  
"Oh she swore...your kinda cursed now fea never forget." Jack said sadly patting him on the back, Rai wasn't worried about that "H-How did she know my name...?" He asked and Jack even looked confused "How did she know, Chase?"  
"Maybe Hannibal sent his men to follow the letter to destroy it before it reached the seelie court you found it instead and they've watched you ever since," Chase clarified Rai stiffened he had a feeling he was being watched but by those two...  
He shivered in disgust but then saw Chase say something to Jack, the boy glanced his way before running of to the court trying to repair some of the damage.

Rai saw Chase distracted and tried to sneak away trying to remember where the exit was but chocked as something grabbed his hoodie pulling him back. "You're not going anywhere pedrosso." Rai gulped "Diol." Chase turned not letting go of Rai "Tend to the...everything." He said to a dark skinned man with yellow eyes who nodded before turning to fix the disorder the court was in, termites were starting to make homes before the others kicked them out, Jack tried to help the other Fea. Chase turned to see Raimundo staring at his little pixie he smirked "I believe a thanks is in order." Rai blinked looking up at him "Wha-" Chase grabbed him around the waist and held his chin up Rai blinked,

_What was he...!_

Chase leaned forward and kissed him, Rai froze completely stunned why was Chase kissing him!? He made a choked sound of surprise, he pressed his hands to Chase as if to push him away but faltered, his eyes wavered before closing he felt teeth graze his lip and Rai gasped and using the opportunity Chase plunged his tongue inside, Rai gasped before his eyes rolling up at the back of his head, his and Chase's tongue fighting for dominance but it was obvious who won, Rai panted as Chase leaned closer exploring his whole mouth, saliva dripped down Rai's chin his eyes half lidded as Chase moved his tongue more and more pressing himself closer to the boy pressing him into a wall harshly Rai grunted but didn't mind Chase clasped his hands into Rai's,  
Rai whimpered arching against him, his body having a mind of his own, he responded to Chase happily forgetting where he was.  
Chase stopped and leaned back licking his lips and smirked as he watched Rai was gasping trying to remember how to breath. Before remembering himself he scowled pushing himself back,

"W-w-why did you do that?" Rai growled he was panting and wiped his mouth quickly flushing in embarrassment he clasped his hand over his mouth his heart beating so fast, oh god that was his first kiss...Chase smirked coyly turning his head to the side "You're upset?" He asked Rai turned glaring  
"wha-upset? Hell yeah I'm upset why the hell would I-"  
"Then Spicer would be more suitable?" He wondered Rai froze eyes wide "What?" Chase smirked he suddenly pressed his hands against the wall blocking Rai in, Rai moved back eyes wide at the intimidating dragon who popped Hannibal's head like a grape.

"Don't think I'm foolish enough to believe that you _don't_ have any feeling's for Spicer?" Rai gulped pressing himself further against the wall he gulped and decided to be honest "I-I like him b-but you know what humans are like we say we love someone quote some Shakespeare and it turns out nonsense," he laughed nervously, Chase's eyes narrowed Rai paled actually fearing for his life "Uh…I get it he's yours so let me go..." Chase raised an eyebrow "I thought humans were greedy things wanting to take everything for themselves," Rai pouted in a_ geez thanks_ look but Chase continued "Yet you will let him go?" Rai nodded biting his lip "Well... he looks happy. Being here and he loves you obviously- plus he doesn't even know me- and he's a pixie right? Don't you guys live forever where I would grow old or something? And you're an vengeful possessive dragon?" He was rambling but who could blame him? Chase was scary.

Until Chase laughed and Rai blinked in surprise "Well technically yes. Right now though, Raimundo you are in the realm of the unseelie court and we own you." Rai's eyes widened as Chase wrapped his arm around his shoulder "We plan to keep you here as our pet where we will lavish you with pleasures and rewards for saving my kingdom." Rai was hyperventilating he saved a kingdom of imprisonment to become a slave himself!?  
"But this is for you're own protection," Rai scoffed "Oh really?" Chase ignored the sarcasm "After this Wuya will be tracking you down turn you into a gargoyle or other." Rai gaped oh right, Chase turned and raised an eyebrow. waiting the boy's reply

Rai's shoulders sagged "So what your saying is, I'm stuck here…I can't go back home?" Rai didn't mind he already packed thinking he wasn't going to return...but it didn't make it any less painful. "You should of known as soon as you took that one step into the forest you wouldn't return to a normal life, You can return home and live in fear, you and your family being in constant harm or stay here and be protected." Chase watched for his reaction, Rai sighed and stood up straighter.

"I left my back-pack at the graveyard its got some of my stuff in…" in some weird ironic way he always thought he would end up being spirited away. Chase hummed happy with the response Rai noticed the ruin the court room was in, he wondered what the rest of the kingdom was like.  
"Is there anything I can do?" He asked Chase snorted "You've done quiet enough. Rest, Spicer and I will take care of everything..." But before he left he turned serious and Rai instantly tensed "I have never seen Spicer smile in months. Him being happy was your doing, not mine." Rai stared as he walked away to restore his kingdom. Rai smiled in disbelief.

Elros who cowered behind a pillar during the fight stood out and and strode towards Raimundo "Hey cutie," he greeted and Rai turned surprised "Oh Finwe, right?" Elros glared "Elros." Rai blushed at his mistake and Elros instantly forgave him, the kid was so cute blushing like that...  
"Oh sorry I should of-" Elros waved his hand "Nah its been a rough night and we're twins so its cool," Rai smilied in relief before looking back at the court, He saw Chase was scowling at something Jack said, Before smiling and say something and Jack looked surprised and glanced his way, Jack waved and Rai surprised waved too _he waved at me! _He couldn't help but beam, Elros saw the fond smile Rai was sending and couldn't help but grin.

He walked forward and wrapped his arm around the boys waist and Rai tensed looking up in confusion "Rai, You should ditch dragon and monkey boy over there…" Rai frowned about to shove him away…but his eyes drooped and he felt like he couldn't move, Elros smirked as Rai's eyes clouded over "They're terrible to play with…" Elros leaned down and caressed Rai's lips with his finger licking his own as he imagined the taste of them "Come with me, I'll show you a great time…" Rai couldn't move and Elros offer sounded so tempting... Elros hooked his arm around his waist and dipped his hands lower he pinched and groped his butt roughly. Rai's eyes widened_ the hell!?_

"So what do you think of our little stow away?" Chase asked his consort. Jack pursed his lips "I thought he was a narcissistic brat, but he's kinda cute…" Jack said glancing Rai's way before waving "what do you say about keeping him?" Chase asked out the blue Jack frowned "No, Your mine I'm not sharing," Chase watched amused "Even if it could remove sexual frustration?" Jack frowned and Chase elaborated "Since I'm the new ruler I won't have much time on my hands to have time with you." Jack pouted and sighed, he couldn't do anything about that...

"But aren't there any fantasies you wanted to try but because its us we can't do it but for Rai its different," Jack raised an eyebrow "How so?" Chase smirked "whips." Jack blushed "I sad I was sorry-"  
"Don't be," Chase advised "Your skin is sensitive I know that and I wouldn't have it any other way..." Chase grinned "but with Raimundo, I can take out frustrations and not have to hold back with you," Jack glared of the side and Chase smirked "And you Jack you can change positions you can dominate someone else for once." Jack perked and Chase continued "Obviously with me you're not going to get far but with Raimundo you can be the Dom instead of the sub, have you ever wanted that?" Jack frowned "What if he's not submissive?" Chase shook his head "He's a switch he can be whatever, We can teach him many tricks since he's a virgin."  
"Not for long," Jack noted Chase turned and saw Elros groping what defiantly belonged to Chase in public, Chase watched stunned before seething in rage aimed at both Elros and Raimundo, but was surprised at what happened next.

Rai glared "Fuck off Elros." The elf blinked leaning back in confusion but Raimundo pushed him back "I have been sexually assaulted in one day. Both mentally _and_ physically-" Rai grabbed his arm holding it into a lock and as he hefted Elros of his shoulder, the elf cried out as he was lifted into the air before plummeting and slammed into the floor with a bang. "-and I _don't _need it from you," Rai gave a sharp twist to his arm and Elros screamed in pain. Yep defiantly broken but Rai didn't care he was glaring darkly at the Elf "Got it, Compadre?"

Elros grunted in pain he glared at the boy looking down on him "Y-you bitch!" He spat but a dark shadow appeared "What did you call my pet?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow Elros eyes widened "Chase-My king, he attacked me for no reason! You should punish him!" Rai glanced up and Chase was a little stunned to see the rage on his face, it seemed his cute little pet had a dark side?

Chase smirked "Yes I suppose I do," Rai paled in shock "What!? But I didn't do any-" Chase held a hand "Be quiet!" Rai instantly shut up but glared daggers at the dragon "Jack!" The albino fea popped up munching on a mushroom "yes, baby?" Rai couldn't help but cringe at the pet name but Chase didn't mind "take Pedrosso to our chambers for his _punishment._" Jack grinned devilishly "Of course." Rai gulped as Jack took his hand and lead him away Chase turned to Elros who was whimpering pathetically saying how it wasn't his fault and Rai was comng on to him.  
Chase decided death was too good for him and decided to rip out Elros hands from his sockets, the elf screamed "w-Why did you do that!?" He cried watching as the arms in Chase hands fell limply to the floor "so you can never touch whats mine again." He said before he followed Rai and Spicer to their chambers.

Rai was shaking "T-this punishment its not going to hurt is it?" He asked but Jack laughed and Rai frowned "Nah your not getting punished he was only messing around," Rai sighed with relief "But he is going to teach you a lesson." Rai tensed before gaping as Jack opened the door to their chambers he saw unlike the court this was clean. "Welcome to your new home," Rai thought he should of felt bad by the statement but felt the opposite instead, Jack plopped onto the bed and Rai noticed there was loads of tool's around the place, and he saw Jack pick them up and started tinkering away Rai watched and walked forward watching how Jack's hands moved over the little device.

"It's a watch obviously." Jack said and Rai slowly sat on the bed not to jostle him interested "I've never seen a mechanic before, my dad messed with cars but he left before he could teach me the stuff." Jack laughed "A guy who doesn't know how to use a soldering iron?" Rai winced "well uh yeah." they both laughed "So why a watch?" Jack shrugged "Not that I was thinking of adding a laser or something to it." Rai gaped "A laser? t-that sounds so cool!" Jack frowned "This is nothing you should see my robots," Rai's jaw dropped "You make robots!? that-thats so freaking cool!" Jack had to laugh he's never seen anyone this passionate about his works, the other fea just brushed Jack of or teased him but seeing Rai like this from a simple tinkering felt refreshing.

"Hey Rai? did you know all the fea use a glamour on humans to lure them here. It shows them an illusion and easily takes control over their mind's." Rai blinked relaxing on the bed "T-Thats kinda scary…" suddenly the door shut behind him. "You have no idea," Chase grinned Jack turned "Hey Chase! How was Elros?" Chase crossed his arms looking bored "He's been taken care of, a shame he was real _handy_ to have around," Jack blinked before catching on, he snickered "Oh so he's pretty much _armless_ now?" They both laughed but Rai didn't get it.

Once Chase sobered up he turned to Rai "How did you learn to defend yourself?" He asked Rai looked surprised from being addressed so suddenly "Uh the Xiolin temple- I quit a few weeks afterwards though…" He scratched his head casually, Chase eyes flashed an excited gleam, another _warrior _to add to his collection he just had to tech him a few things Raimundo got defense down enough, physically that is.

"Well Raimundo, before we begin anything there are some rules you have to follow…" Rai looked apprehensive "R-rules?" Jack nodded "It's nothing serious, Don't run away without permission-" Chase cut in "We'll set a binding on you so you don't have any choice," Chase said casually Rai just stared blinking rapidly "I don't think-"

"You have to eat our food though if you want to stay here." Jack told him "Anything you're strongly against you let us know…" Chase finished and Rai only glanced at them both "um…okay..."  
"And another thing," Chase continued "You touch no one but me and Spicer," Raimundo frowned "Huh-" Chase was suddenley in front of him, en-locking his fingers into Rai's holding both of the boys hands away leaving Rai defenseless as he leaned in to his face. Rai's eyes widened then flinched as Chase pressed his mouth to his, a few nips and licks to his mouth made Rai respond instantly, he suddenly felt hot and felt heat in his cheeks, suddenly but Chase instantly brought his knee up grinding Rai's crotch, Rai mewled shutting his eye's tighter.

"Raimundo." Chase said but Rai frowned how was Chase speaking? He was still kissing him and why did it sound so far away? Rai opened his eye's but Chase was still pressing himself against him running his hands all over him.  
"It's not real." He spoke again, The Chase in front of him didn't say anything Rai pushed himself of the dragon "The hell is..." The Chase in front of him faded and the dragon was suddenly a couple feet away grinning in amusement.

But Jack was looking at his crotch, blushing Rai was aware of his sporting erection he scowled turning away "What was that for!?" He growled Chase walked forward and poked Rai in the forehead "Your mind is too open. It makes it easy for other's such as Elros and Hannibal to take over you're thoughts."  
Rai jumped as he felt hands slide up his chest, he glanced down bewildered before his breath hitched as Jack cupped his chin and tilted his head up, Rai didn't realize Jack was slightly taller than him... and didn't have his tribal marks?

"What the…?" He heard laughing and turned to see Chase and Jack who was sitting on the bed laughing at him. Rai pouted before looking away while scowling. "Aw don't be like that," Jack laughed "We were only playing." Jack stepped of the bed before grabbing Rai's hand and pulling him to the bed, "What're you-" He was cut of as Jack pushed him down "You need to know your place," Jack said grinning evilly Rai sank further into the pillows until Chase appeared on the other side "And learn to block glamours," Jack pouted "But that can take 'all' night," Chase grinned "Then we better get started," Rai flinched as his hoddie was suddenly ripped from him Rai curled in from the cold Jack held his arms back as he licked his lips at the sight "Lets play a game Rai," Jack said before unbuttoning his trousers and slowly easing them off, Rai watched in delight mixed horror his face a bright red, Jack and Chase were loving the colours. "The game is called Real or not Real?" 

Finwe swiped at his head sighing happily that the court was cleaned up, although it had to be redesigned but a few magic tricks wouldn't hurt anybody now would it, Until Finwe turned towards the hall he and Elros should look for that cutie, who would of thought the kid would be that insane?

Before stopping to find Elros lying there in a pool of his own blood his eyes glazed as they lost the life in them, flies were already swarming around his corpse Finwe nearly collapsed gripping a pillar for support taking in short breaths he saw Elros arms were ripped clean off. Finwe stumbled forward covering his mouth, "Who-What did this?" He asked before falling to his knees at his dead brothers feet.  
_Chase Young…_  
Finwe turned wide eyes "Who's there!?" He growled _"Chase young did this…"_ Finwe frowned "What?"  
_"The king of the unseelie court did this, along with kidnapping a child. How is that honourable?"_ The voice asked and Finwe nodded in agreement _"Go, warn the seelie King, he shall help us from this new tyrant."_ Finwe nodded before clasping his brothers face before picking the body up. His brother needed a proper burial.  
As he left Wuya walked out from behind the pillar she smirked "Fool." Before she vanished into thin air.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well this is my first yaoi of xiolin showdown between Jack/Rai/Chase and its hard doing threesome yes no sex scene but there hard . I feel like Jack disappeared from time to time ^^; this was a planned oneshot but when I was finished some things were left unsaid and plot twists weren't tied in a pretty pink ribbon so its a twoshot. I tried to base the characters from CrystallicSky but I failed miserably...**

**Hopefully they'll be some fanservice in the next scene.**


End file.
